


Second Chances

by Mike_Insanus



Category: Mass Effect, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, I have weird ships, M/M, MegaWrex, Post-Predacons Rising (Prime Movie), Pre-Mass Effect 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mike_Insanus/pseuds/Mike_Insanus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know that when you cross two Ground Bridges you open a gate to a pocket dimension. However, Megatron (going once more by Megatronus) was not prepared for what happened when two Space Bridges ended up crossing.<br/>The once powerful Cybertronian has woken up in a totally new universe, one where he seems to be (much to his dismay) a Human. A small, squishy, only slightly cybernetic Human.<br/>Megatronus was never one to wallow in self pity... he would find a way to live in this form. Perhaps he could even forgive himself for all he's done...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

_There's a shadow just behind me,_  
 _Shrouding every step I take,_  
 _Making every promise empty,_  
 _Pointing every finger at me._

Megatronus sat at the bar. "Afterlife", an appropriate place for him, he thought. Omega was pretty nice, for a hunk of space slag. The stone streets, carved out of the asteroid itself, wove a map of sex, drugs and death; perfect for a man like him. His past simply blended into the "culture" of Omega. He ordered some whisky, straight. Here he could start forgetting, at least enough to move forward. He could forget the countless lives he'd ended, or should have ended; oh, the atrocities he'd committed. He could forget Autobot and Decepticon alike. He sat back and casually turned his attention to the song that played.

_Waiting like a stalking butler_  
 _Who upon the finger rests._  
 _Murder now the path of "must we"_  
 _Just because the sun has come._

Wrex sat at the bar. "Afterlife", what a stupid name for a bar, he thought. Omega was pretty nice, for a hunk of space trash. If nothing else, it was a good place for a merc to find employment. He hadn't eaten a proper meal in two days, so he'd have to find work soon. He ordered a ryncol, the only thing he could afford at the moment, and leaned back; waiting. He knew if he waited long enough, a good fight would come to him. It took him many years and many battles to learn this simple truth; good things come to those who wait. With nothing much to do, he started listening to the tune playing. 

_Primus, won't you fucking whistle,_  
 _Something but 'the past is done'?_  
 _Primus, won't you fucking whistle,_  
 _Something but 'the past is done'?_

"'Something but 'the past is done'.'" Megatronus whispered with the song. The past is done. "Tsh... that sentiment hardly helps." He muttered, taking a swig of whiskey. He heard a heavy chuckle not far from him. A Krogan sat a few seats down from him. Megatronus knew that particular kind of chuckle. It was halfhearted. Forced. Ironic. The kind only made by those who knew how to truly hate themselves. He looked over the Krogan, his cybernetic eyes scanning over the Krogan's red crest, and heavy facial scars. Krogan were hardly what most Humans would call "good looking", but Megatronus was not born Human and this Krogan definitely wasn't what he would consider "ugly".

_Why can't we not be sober?_  
 _Just want to start this over._  
 _Why can't we drink forever?_  
 _I just want to start this over._

Wrex forced another chuckle into his ryncol. "'Just wanna drink forever'. Sounds like a plan..." He looked into his glass, trying not to turn his attention to the eyes he felt on his hump, but curiosity was a bitch. The Human eyeing him was quite tall, the bar only coming up to his stomach. Large, chiseled muscle lined his arms and legs. His silver hair was short; slightly longer in the front. He had just as many facial scars as Wrex, like something had clawed down the middle of his face. The human's beard was the same silvery colour, pointed slightly on either side of his strong chin. What caught Wrex's eye most was the man's eyes; solid red, with much lighter red circles to serve as "pupils". They seemed to be looking right through him. Damn cybernetics. Humans weren't what most Krogan would call "strong" but Wrex wasn't most Krogan, he knew better. This Human was hardly what anyone should consider "weak", unless they had a deathwish. Their eyes met. 

_I am just a worthless liar._

Megatronus grinned, looking into the Krogan's blood red eyes. There was a fire in them. It was dim, but still visible to anyone who cared enough to look; this Krogan, wanted a fight. He was likely a mercenary. Most Krogan outside the Krogan DMZ were. This one seemed different, wiser for certain, stronger too. Megatronus rolled his shoulders a bit. Could be a good fight, he thought, could use the workout.

_I am just an imbecile._

Wrex grinned at this strange Human. The moment their red eyes met, Wrex knew he'd be a worthy opponent. The man shifted to face him, the grin on his face made Wrex shiver. Not with fear, but with delight. Everything about the man's body language seemed to be challenging him. Wrex didn't know how well his new "friend" could read body language, so he decided to be a little more direct. "What're you looking at, Human."

_I will only complicate you._

Megatronus shrugged, sitting forward to perch on his chair. "A Krogan in desperate need of some... entertainment.~" He stated cooly. The Krogan chuckled again; it was brighter this time. Megatronus' grin widened seeing the fire in his new "friend's" eyes grow, the intensity warming the ex-warlord's icy soul. A warrior's fire, OH how he longed to feel such a fire himself again. 

_Trust in me and fall as well._

Wrex chuckled. 'Entertainment'. Yeah, he was pretty bored. He had no idea it was so damned obvious though. "This Krogan has a name, Human. It's Wrex. Urdnot Wrex." Perhaps that will mean something again one day, he thought to himself, taking a big swig of ryncol. The Human stood, his wicked grin growing slightly with every step. He seemed like a giant, lumbering towards Wrex. He had never encountered a Human this big.

_I will find a center in you._

Megatronus walked towards the Krogan, Urdnot Wrex. Urdnot. Krogan clan names were always so fun to say, Megatronus thought; Weyrloc, Quash, Nakmor...Urdnot. This one was probably his new favorite. "This 'Human' has a name as well. Megatronus." He looked at Wrex's glass. "Ryncol. All brute strength, no real taste. A suitable beverage for most Krogan I've encountered... however..." He took the glass, and downed what was left, "It doesn't suit you, Urdnot Wrex."

_I will chew it up and leave._

Wrex growled a bit. Hardly angry, hell he was ECSTATIC. This human, this Megatronus, was BEGGING to be pummeled. Megatronus. Kind of a long name; pompous too, Wrex thought. He wasn't just another Omega brute, that was for sure. Whoever this Megatronus was, he'd seen some shit. Wrex could appreciate that. "That was a bad idea 'Megs'. Ryncol has a tendency to tear up human systems."

_I will work to elevate you._

Megatronus laughed. "MEGS! Oh, it's been some time since anyone had the gall to call me that.~ As for the ryncol... well it hasn't killed me yet." He stated nonchalantly, placing the glass on the bar. "So tell me, Urdnot Wrex, how long has it been since you had a nice spar?" He asked, leaning on the bar. 

_Just enough to bring you down._

Wrex shrugged, trying to contain the adolescent energy that threatened to slam Megatronus' smug face into the bar. "Long enough. I don't spar with just anyone, especially not with members of such a... squishy race." Wrex wasn't lying. Humans were squishy, and way too easy to kill. One honest headbutt from a Krogan could cause brain hemorrhaging. Not a good way to go. DEFINITELY not a good way to end a spar.

_My Ancestors won't you whisper,_  
 _Something but the past is done._  
 _My Ancestors won't you whisper,_  
 _Something but the past is done._

Megatronus nodded. Humans were an awfully squishy race. However, he wasn't really human. "Don't tell me you're worried that you'll actually hurt me, Urdnot Wrex.~" Megatronus asked in a, mostly unintentional, mocking tone. He placed his hand on the Krogan's. It was rough; worn from armour and battle. Megatronus found that he liked this, perhaps a bit more than he should. 

_Why can't we not be sober?_  
 _Just want to start this over._  
 _Why can't we sleep forever?_  
 _I just want to start this over._

It took every ounce of self control Wrex had not to snap this Human's wrist, at first anyway. After a moment he found the warmth of the other comforting. He enjoyed the feeling of another's battle damaged skin against his own. Wrex narrowed his eyes at Megatronus' hand, disturbed by how much he liked it there. "Hurt ya? Nah. I'm worried I'll KILL ya. You'd be no fun to anyone as a rag doll." He finally retorted, looking back at Megatronus' shit eating grin.

_I am just a worthless liar._

Megatronus closed his eyes, as if to seem lost in thought. "Perhaps a few credits would ease your worried mind. You look like you need some." He opened his eyes again, staring at Wrex's mouth. If there was anything more obvious than a bored Krogan, it was a hungry Krogan. Their tongues had a habit of moving absent mindedly around their mouths when they were hungry. If Megatronus had to guess, it was to move the extra saliva around.

_I am just an imbecile._

Well shit. The Human read him like a damn book. He would have fought him for free, but now there was this much needed paycheck to give him that extra incentive. "Alright Megs. Shall we take this outside?" Wrex asked, cracking his neck and standing up. He watched as Megatronus stood as well, giving him a look that seemed almost lecherous. It sent an uneasy shiver through his body.  
"No." The Human said, turning to the dance floor. 

_I will only complicate you._

Megatronus motioned for Wrex to follow him. Aria had rented out a room to him in exchange for a little extra muscle around the VIP section. He hardly ever used it, but he knew it was spacious enough for he and his new friend to have their little scrap. As he moved through the patrons on the dance floor, he felt the Krogan's eyes roaming up and down his body. Sizing him up no doubt. Looking for weak points. Smart move. Megatronus appreciated a well armed, well prepared foe.

_Trust in me and fall as well._

Wrex watched as Megatronus flowed around the dance floor. His body seemed somehow... effeminate. It was an odd contrast, the way he looked versus the way he moved. He was PROBABLY showing off. However, Wrex wondered why he'd show off NOW, like THIS. Was this a teaser for the battle to come? Or did this strange Human have something else in mind? That look Megatronus gave him stayed clear in his mind, but Wrex followed nonetheless. After all, if this situation turned sour, he could always shoot this guy in the face.

_I will find a center in you._

Megatronus punched in the code for "his" room, eager to get this workout started. He motioned for Wrex to enter first.

_I will chew it up and leave._

Wrex walked in. The room was spacious, with not alot in it. A bed. A dresser. A small reading lamp. Nothing fancy, which again seemed to contrast the Human greatly. He expected fancy weapons, armour, possibly furniture. One does not get as pompous and cocky as Megatronus while being dirt poor.

_Trust me_

Megatronus stepped inside, amused by the odd expression Wrex had. The Krogan seemed confused. Such an expression reminded him of long ago... when he first brought Orion to his shabby living quarters in Kayon...

_Trust me_

Wrex turned to see Megatronus looking rather melancholy. "Having second thoughts, Megs?" He asked as nonchalantly as possible. He wasn't CONCERNED about this Human, not at all. There was just something about that expression, and the sudden slump in his shoulders, that told Wrex something wasn't right. He wasn't going to ASK about it DIRECTLY. That'd be showing "concern", and he was DEFINITELY not concerned about some Human he met at a bar.

_Trust me_

Megatronus looked up with a quick 'hmm?', as if he wasn't paying attention. He was. He just didn't want Wrex to ask anything more. "Not at all, Urdnot Wrex. I'm simply waiting for you to take that armour off. As it would be unfair to spar in it." He replied, trying to hide his sorrow, burying it down with the rest of his past. He was good at that. Hiding. Deception... The Krogan huffed a little as he started taking off his brilliant red armour. Megatronus looked him over as he did. So many scars. They were beautiful. Each line telling a story of battle; pain, victory, glory, loss... truly a tale to put his own to shame. Megatronus took his shirt off. Figured it was fair to show his own story, even if Wrex didn't understand. 

_Trust me_

Wrex watched as Megatronus pulled his shirt over his head. His torso was wracked with scars of many sorts. Burns, slices, bite marks, rips and tears all of varying degrees. It painted a picture of a man who fought his way through life. It was very... Krogan, in a way. Megatronus had enough scars to put a seasoned battlemaster to shame. Quite a feat, considering how short most Human lifespans were. "I see you've been around, Megs." Wrex stated, placing his armour on the bed. Megatronus chuckled in a way that sounded appreciative. 

"So have you." The Human stated, slamming his fist on the locking mechanism of the door.

_Trust me--!_

Megatronus rushed at Wrex, aiming three quick punches to his face and neck. Wrex recovered fast, catching the Human's hands before any more blows could land. 

There it was again. That comforting warmth of rough flesh, of fingers locking, of muscles pushing to overpower one another. Glorious chaos, controlled by the two warriors. It made them feel ALIVE.

Megatronus ended the pushing contest with a kick to Wrex's knee, causing it to give out under him and giving Megatronus enough leverage to flip the Krogan on his hump. Wrex pulled the Human on top of him, and rolled over to pin him to the ground.

"Had enough, Megs?~" Wrex asked with a breathy chuckle. Megatronus laughed underneath him. "Are you joking? We're only getting started.~"

Megatronus slowly stood up, the Krogan on his back left gawking. Wrex was at LEAST 400 pounds of pure Krogan bulk, and yet here was Megatronus, this squishy Human male, lifting him right up on his back!  
Megatronus' legs were going to be sore as fuck after this, both men knew it. 

Megatronus started walking backwards, the extra weight causing him to gain momentum faster, and slammed Wrex into the wall; making sure his elbow was firmly set into the Krogan's gut.

Wrex coughed a bit; the wind knocked out of him as he slid off Megatronus' back. He barely had any time to recover before felt a hard blow to the jaw.

Megatronus threw a strong right hook into the Krogan's face, quickly stepping forward and back, ready for Wrex to recover. "Had enough, Urdnot Wrex?~" He asked, mocking Wrex's earlier tone; trying to spur that famous Krogan bloodrage.

Oh was it spurred. Wrex roared, pushing off the wall and rushing the Human into the adjacent wall. He felt a small SNAP from Megatronus' torso, and backed up. He hadn't meant to BREAK the poor bastard. 

Megatronus looked up, laughing like kid at the fair. "Is that ALL you've got? Come on now! Hit me, like you MEAN IT this time!" He said, holding his fists ready.

This bastard is CRAZY, Wrex thought as he got back into a fighting stance. It was as if Megatronus wanted to be hurt... like he wanted to be punished for something. It wasn't uncommon for Humans to feel guilt, especially over their kills. Wrex knew that, and yet he was still a bit surprised to think this man felt guilty about... well anything. He threw a few punches, Megatronus blocked each with ease. It was obvious that he wasn't kidding around now.

The two men exchanged blows for some time, until both were covered in bruises. Megatronus' lip was swollen, as were a few spots on his arms. Something may have been broken, he couldn’t really tell. Wrex didn't look nearly as bad but he knew he'd be feeling most of this tomorrow. His gut was sore from constant blows and lack of food; the ryncol probably didn’t help either. The two stared at eachother for a moment, catching their breath, and waiting for the other to make the next move.

Unfortunately for both, this pause gave the adrenaline a chance to calm down; leaving their bodies weak and pained. Megatronus was the first to collapse, laughing to try and distract from the pain. Wrex fell next, joining in the laughter of his new friend. 

“You’re by far the most batshit insane Human I’ve ever met, Megs.” Wrex stated, rolling over to face Megatronus, who in turn rolled to face Wrex. “Considering your skills and how long you bastards live… I take that as the HIGHEST compliment, Urdnot Wrex…~” He replied, coughing a little. The two rolled to stare at the ceiling, thinking about how much fun this simple spar turned out to be. Megatronus got up shakily, offering his hand to the Krogan. “I believe I owe you some credits.” Wrex took the hand up and chuckled. “You don’t owe me shit. That was the most fun I’ve had in years.~”

Megatronus nodded thoughtfully. He felt the same way. “Fine. But at least let me get you something to eat. Last thing I need is the only Krogan I can hold a conversation with, dropping dead from starvation on this piece of scrap rock.”

“Megs, you are a saint.” Wrex replied, slapping the Human, a bit harder than intended, on the back. This earned him a groan.

“You won’t be saying that for long, Urdnot Wrex.”

**Author's Note:**

> After watching the glorious end of TFP and playing too much Mass Effect for my own good, the idea of these two gruff, battle hardened sex bombs getting into a bromance turned romance BURNED IT'S WAY INTO MY IMAGINATION.  
> I will end up adding to this whenever I find time.


End file.
